Nothing to Say
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: They had nothing to say to each other. Or was it the fact that the words the pair ached to speak wouldn't exit their mouths? Niley! Just a little something xD


**This one shot came about when I was looking at some writing prompts. I saw a couple that I liked but when I read one that said to write a mini story (100-250) words with the first line being: "They had nothing to say to each other", I was so tempted to write it and it definitely turned out longer than I expected. **

**This is a lot different from my usual writing, I actually like it better and I hope you do too. Before you read though, just to let you know, its actually longer than this and I might make it a two shot if I finish the next part and like it enough.  
**

* * *

They had nothing to say to each other. Or was it the fact that the words the pair ached to speak wouldn't exit their mouths? They bruised each other emotionally and neither knew what to say to make everything better. The loved they shared just by simply staring into each others eyes was evident to any bystander but why couldn't it be to the one person that was the reason behind all the hurt? As they stared at each other in the middle of an empty park, they thought to themselves. _Why am I in this position? I wanna make everything better but how?_

The curly haired 18 year old let out a breath of warm air, still staring into the beautiful eyes of the young girl in front of him. His ex. The love of his life. They broke each other but all he wanted was to be with her again. To be able to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her without shame, or without words in the back of your head telling you what you're doing is wrong, but how was that possible when the moment his mouth opened to speak, she'd blink and the words would be knocked right out of him? He didn't know.

The conservative brunette in front of him blushed under his intense gaze and looked away, hoping to shield her flushed cheeks. She too adored the young man in front of her; she regretted listening to the words of the haters because it resulted to the pain they would endure for the rest of their lives unless something was done. Believe it or not but no matter how shy she was or appeared to be, she did hurt him, but truth be told she had no choice. Their relationship was forbidden from the world, the age difference became too much for her father to be okay with. _"He is 18 years old for Pete's sake!"_ as her father would recall to the girl's mother. _"He has no right running around with my 15 year old_ _daughter, I won't allow it."_

They'd cringe upon hearing those words. The way the girl's father would express his hatred and disapproval of the relationship made it seem like the 18 year old had nothing more on his mind than to get into the girls pants but that wasn't even close to the case. He loved her with everything in him, but it just seemed like there was nothing he could do or say to make the father believe that.

The warm breeze blew across their faces as the brown eyed male continued to stare at the beauty in front of him. The dim afternoon sun shined down on them, making them glow. The brunette was looking down, observing her hands which were resting in her lap making it unable for him to gaze into her stormy blue eyes. He still had no idea what his words would be when he finally spoke but he worked up the courage to at least say something, it was better than possibly losing the best thing to ever happen to him.

"M-Miley," he once and for all stuttered out. Miley wasn't surprised by the tone in his voice, she'd witnessed it many times and was well aware of the effect she had over him. They both knew the main cause of everything that was going on between them but the male before her had somewhat of an input to.

"Yes?" was all she said in a raspy voice, sounding as though she were on the verge on tears. She wasn't but refused to look up until she heard enough of what she wanted to hear. He just saying her name wasn't enough. She pushed herself back so that her back was resting against the bench near them. Her denim shorts covered legs were sprawled across the plush green grass as she awaited an answer on her ex's part.

"Can't you look at me Mi?" He begged hopelessly as he moved a little closer to her and crossed his legs. Hesitantly, Miley stopped fiddling with her shorts and looked up, sighing. To anyone who didn't know her as well as he did, they'd think she was pissed, she sorta was but all in all she was just nervous and hurt and just so many emotions she didn't know how to express. "Thank you...now why do you keep acting so cold towards me?"

Her eyes locked with his as she let out a deep breath of annoyance. "I'm not acting cold, I just don't know what to say to you Nick," she told him. She had the urge to look away but Nick knew her so well that he gently grabbed her face with one of his hands and kept it right where it was.

After he removed his hand, he began to get annoyed himself. It was stressing enough that he was in the position he was but she was claiming she had no idea what to say to him, did she really think she was the only one hurting? "Miley, must you be so hypocritical? You act like you're the only one that's hurt; may you be reminded that _you_ broke it off with _me_?" He pointed at himself and stared hard into Miley's eyes which were beginning to well up in tears.

She averted her attention back at her hands, resting in her now crossed legged lap and wiped away her tears before even thinking about responding. She felt bad about breaking up with him but he knew the reason she did and it hurt her that he even said that. "You know why I broke up with you Nick! You know my dad made me; you know I didn't wanna because I love you! You're hurting too and I know that, but the only reason I'm even acting the way I am is because you didn't seem like you gave a care in the world when I broke up with you!" she cried as she wrapped her thin arms around her legs and hugged them close to her chest. "So stop accusing me," she finished digging her head into her legs.

It pained the male to see his love hurting. He wanted to make her smile, that was the main point for their meeting...to be truly happy again and that wouldn't be if they kept fighting. He moved so that he was resting beside her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. She flinched slightly before ultimately relaxing in his arms but continued her crying nonetheless.

"Miles, I did care when we ended our relationship, but how did you expect me to react after getting my heartbroken? I didn't know what to say or think, and I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just that, did you have to listen to what your dad said? We promised each other that the only thing that mattered was us, so why did you let your dad get to you?" he rubbed her arms softly to soothe her cries as he questioned her gently.

She glanced up at him, shaking her head sadly but sighed in thought as she looked back down. "Because...do you know how hard it is to be in my position? Having my dad breathe down my neck constantly, telling me how much he dislikes my boyfriend and how disappointed he is in me....it gets to a person," she confessed, staring into his caring brown eyes.

Nick released his grip from around her, letting them both stretch and sit up right before letting his hand rub her back for comfort. He knew he didn't have to deal with what she did but being in the relationship with her did have downfalls. He did have to face her father whenever he'd go to pick her off, drop her off, and visit her, basically anything that had to do with being near her family. He'd have to endure the evil and threating glares from her father but to be able to be with Miley, honestly...he'd do anything.

"I guess I understand where you're getting at but really does it matter?" he asked but continued, not really waiting for an answer. "We both said that age doesn't matter, what your dad says doesn't matter, and that the only thing that matters is us...so what's stopping us from being together again?" He knew they both need some silent time to think and so he didn't expect an answer right away. He stayed silent as they both thought about things.

Time had passed quickly for both teenagers and soon the sun was setting. Miley sighed and finally looked up to find Nick staring at the horizon in the far distance.

"I love you Nick...and I'm sorry," Miley told him in a low tone, deciding not to answer his earlier question. She didn't feel like talking loudly but she was glad she finally said the words she was longing to say and the words he was longing to hear. Nick looked away from the horizon and turned towards her, grinning a slightly confused grin.

"I-I love you too Miles with everything in me, but what do you mean you're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as a loving gesture. Miley curled her lips up in a attempt at an small smile but just ended up sighing.

"Just for getting us in this mess, this didn't need to happen...it was my choice to listen to my dad and I just feel bad because I feel like our relationship will never be the same anymore." Tears began flowing silently down her already rosy cheeks. She knew she was being a bit over dramatic but she was just that kind of person.

Nick frowned and leaned his head forward to kiss the side of her flawless, makeup free face, kissing away the salty tears in the process. He used the pad of his thumb from one of his free hands and wiped away the tears he weren't able to reach as Miley's eyes closed at the feel of his skin upon hers, a small smile gracing her lips.

Nick couldn't resist the urge anymore, he had to do it. Miley was still to busy being caught up in the moment when she suddenly felt Nick's soft lips press hard against hers. By that time Nick was sitting in front of her. Miley immediately kissed back, loving the warm and passionate kiss they were sharing after so long. Not after long they pulled away to catch the lost breath.

"Mi," he breathed out deeply, staring into her eyes as he grabbed her hand and held them in his. "I don't care about the breakup anymore because I **love** you and I just gotta ask you....will you be my girlfriend again and put the negative words and the past behind?" he asked her with hope filled eyes.

She grinned widely before pulling herself and Nick up so they were standing straight on the ground. "Yes!" she exclaimed as her arms flew around his frame. "I'll love to be your girlfriend again, I love you Nicky." Nick smiled before leaning down and capturing his girlfriend in another loving kiss.

* * *

**For those who read my story, "Nanny Love" I honestly apologize for not updating it in forever but it's just I don't have the inspiration. I just don't really like writing the story anymore, but I am continuing it, it just might be a little while till the next chapter is up.**


End file.
